Sansaku Shinigami
by darthlyonsius
Summary: Beaten and near death,Naruto is thrown out of Konoha by villagers and becomes stronger then he would have with extreme power nicknamed Sansaku Shinigami. Set before Sasuke leaves at the start. Gets much better after start.powerful!Naruto and bloodline!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I just thought to write this because I couldn't find anymore of this type of fanfic and have been playing with this idea for quite a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also there is a vote for pairings, you can choose your own options so if you want to vote you can vote for whoever you want I don't mind it your choice

'blah' thought

''blah'' speech

**'blah' kyuubi thought **

**''blah'' kyuubi speech**

_**''blah'' Naruto speech to kyuubi**_

* * *

Naruto smiled as he looked at his handiwork. He had just painted the Hokage monuments. He hid as some chuunin ran by. He laughed when he saw they were going towards the hokage monuments.

He started walking home but when he turned the corner a group of chuunin and villagers stood there looking really pissed of. Naruto realised he was cornered and that if he tried to run off they would catch him easily.

Naruto started to back off quickly becoming afraid. One of the villagers then said ''You took it too far this time demon child''

''Hey it was just a little joke'' replied Naruto

''You call that little brat, come on lets teach him some respect guys''

With that the group beat Naruto for a long time, when they finally finished Naruto was beat to a pulp. ''Lets get rid of the demon once and for all. Come on lets get going''. A steady yes was chorused around the whole group. With that they walked off in the direction of the gates.

As the leader was walking out the gate the watchman got out of his post and stopped him. ''Where do you think your going, one more step and you guys are missing nin''. All the leader did was nod towards Naruto in his arms.

The watchman looked at Naruto then realising who it was and what they were doing he just said ''Oh I see, continue on gentlemen and have a good night''. The watchman had a slight smile on his face.

With that the men continued into the forest and saw a little cave carved into some rock. ''Dump it in their''. The men just threw Naruto in like a rag doll. ''Come on lets get out of here before someone notices anything.'' Another said ''Gentlemen today we did a service to the village of Konoha.''

Then the men left leaving behind no trace of existence.

* * *

**_In Narutos mind_**

'Where am I' Naruto thought.

He could hear dripping in the background and there was water up to his knees. At first he thought the villagers and ninja had brought him here but he could neither hear or see any villagers or ninja. As he strained his ears he could hear very low grumbling in the distance. Interested he decided to follow the sound to where it came from.

As he got nearer to the sounds he saw that there was a dead end coming closer with every step and every once in a while there were turns left and right. As he was just nearly at the dead end he realized the sound was coming from a left turn, as he walked in he saw he was in a huge room with a very high ceiling but that was not what caught Naruto's attention, what caught Naruto's attention was the massive cage at the end of the room and more importantly the huge beast inside it. It was the biggest living thing he had ever seen and he thought he was lucky the beast was asleep. He realized it was not growling but snoring. As he turned to go he kicked a rock by mistake and it echoed loudly. The snoring stopped and Naruto slowly turned around, the fox was looking at Naruto with dislike.

**"Who dares wake the king of demons"**. 'King of Demons, damn the villagers are setting him on me, now I'm really done for'.

**"What happened, why am I in this cage ... Oh yes that hokage sealed me in here, so that would mean that the little weakling is my holder and I've been asleep for quite a while probably a decade even."**

Naruto looked at the beast with confusion while it was rambling 'what does he mean sealed by the hokage and asleep for a 'decade' was it. "Hey wait a minute I'm not weak you stupid beast".

**"Heh yeh you are".**

"Whatever I'm going back to Konoha do you know which way it is".

**"Heh stupid kid doesn't even know were he is. The only way to Konoha is to wake up and make your own way there because your in your own mind". **

"In..my own...mind what are talking bout you stupid beast".

The Kyuubi roared **"its Kyuubi not stupid beast to you and yes your in your in your own mind but what I want to know is why you are asleep outside Konoha when your probably not even a rookie genin".**

"Asleep outside Konoha hmmm... Last I remember some ninja were beating me" he gasped as he realized "no they wouldn't throw me out I mean they hate but to throw me out, they'd have to have hokages permission, unless they did, no I'll have to ask old man about this".

**"No you will not go back there its too dangerous you could be killed".**

"Well were do you think I should go then"

**"Flee and train, get a name for yourself, then come back strong and they won't turn down a strong shinobi"**

"But how can I train if I have no sensei to teach me".

**"I'll teach you for a while then you can teach yourself"**

''Do you have any cool jutsu, will you teach me them''

**"In time I may teach a few jutsus now wake up and get out of here"**

**_

* * *

In the hokages office_**

"What do you mean, he didn't show up for your mission, are you sure you told him" Kakashi nodded and the sandaime continued " have you checked his apartment, Ichiraku( a/n don't know how to spell it but it the ramen stand he's always at) and the streets". After getting a nod for each the sandaime sighed." well I might have to post him as a missing-nin if things go the wrong way and I have to tell the council elders and you know how they feel about Naruto, they'll probably rejoice. So that's why I'm going to give you that's why I'm giving you this mission its off the radar not to be known by anyone except you and whoever you choose from the genin you deem trustworthy enough to go on this mission without telling anyone about it, okay now go assemble your team and find Naruto".

* * *

I know nothing happened in this chapter but itss needed to lay down the storyline. Okay I don't know whether to continue or not so review if you like flame is accepted and will be put out.

Thanks, DARTH LYONSIUS


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back again with another chapter( duh otherwise this wouldn't be here.)

Anyway just wanted to say that I will probably update at least every week but with school and that, it may not happen and that each chapter will be over 1000 words.

Thanks to Chibi Strawberry, hinatauzumaki712, Coheed 16 the man in the diary, Ravin-Pagan, bolko7, KyuubiWolff and Kenzie-Leesong101 for reviewing

And well done to bolko7 for spotting the massive mistake in the last chapter( wasn't that hard to though) and I didn't see till the chapter was out.

I've decided I'm going to use an OC for Narutos pairing and it may be a bit fluffy.

New addition to the legend ''blah'' Naruto talking to kyuubi in his head **' ''blah''** kyuubi talking to Naruto in Naruto mind

* * *

**_In the Akatsuki lair_**

''the kyuubi holder has left Konoha nows our chance to finally capture the boy, he has no protection"

"okay well done Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame you two go retrieve the boy now, don't come back without him".

The shadows of two men left, leaving the other seven behind in silence until the leader said ''every one else go about your own tasks'' with that the other seven shadows left leaving no trace of them being.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei...uhm... I can't se... see Naruto anywhere". "Okay Hinata lets round the team up and head home" Kakashi had chosen Hinata( because she wouldn't say anything about Naruto disappearance), Shikamaru( trustworthy that he wouldn't blab about any mission) and Kiba for his tracking skills with Akamaru. Kakashi had summoned his nin-dogs to search but they hadn't found anything either, it seemed Naruto had fallen off the face of the world that or he was pretty far away from here. 

As Kakashi headed back he couldn't help thinking about what happened to Naruto. Images of violence of all sorts happening to Naruto flashed through his mind.

As he made his through the streets towards the Hokage tower, he couldn't help feel ashamed that he had let his sensei's son go, his sensei had been so kind to him when he was in a situation like Narutos but he had done nothing to help Naruto.

When he was at the Hokage tower he knew this mission report wasn't going to go down well, he could feel the sense of forboding.

"WHAT you didn't find him and you even used your nin-dogs" after receiving a nod he continued "this is worse than I tought, I tought you would bring him back so I wasn't worrying that much but now I'll have to tell the council and put him as a missing-nin, the council will be overjoyed with the news no doubt." the sandaime sighed as he stopped talking and thought about what could have happened to the boy to make him leave the village.

Sandaime was shaken out of his thoughts by Kakashi who said "he'll have a tough life, with the ANBU and hunter-nin chasing him all the time, they'll want him dead more than they usually wanted their targets dead, and if they capture him, he'll be tortured so badly for being the demon holder."

"yes I know Kakashi but I'm just wondering why he left the village, he was always so optimistic about becoming Hokage and being recognized by everyone, I would have never thought he would of left. Iruka said he saw him happily walking around in the morning and he pulled that prank on the hokage monument so it seemed like he was himself so how did he end up leaving, it confuses me greatly".

"yeah he never showed that he wanted to leave during any of our mission or at any time actually, he was always so happy if you were to guess you would guess Sasuke to leave to gain power but I never would have thought it to be Naruto" Kakashi said.

**_Next morning in the Hokage office_**

Sandaime sighed as the council elders left looking pleased, Naruto had already been added to the bingo book and hunter-nins had been alerted and dispatched.

Their was a knock on the door and Sandaime muttered "come in". As he looked up and saw it was Kakashi he said "ah Kakashi I wasn't expecting you, I know what brings you here. Its about Naruto isn't it, well he is already a missing-nin and in the bingo book, the hunter-nins have already left."

Sandaime saw that Kakashi looked terrible as if he hadn't slept all night." Kakashi what's the matter"

"Hokage-sama I couldn't help but think what if the boy was my son and I know we've already had this conversation but what if he is."

"Kakashi he is not yours, you and Sharuki were too young at the time(I'm putting Kakashi at 32 in this and Naruto 13 so Kakashi was 19 at the time) it was most likely your senseis, who was another Uzumaki or one of the other Uzumakis, there were the other three girls and two men so there are many other options( a/n can't think of that much names) and we may never know who his parents are since they all died that night the Kyuubi attacked."

"I know but I can't stop thinking he is because I at least had an eye on him but now he's gone, I don't know what to think, its all too confusing. Even if its Arashi-sensei son I've failed him aswell, for not caring or looking after the boy."Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi you had other duties, duties to the village you couldn't have taken care of the boy, you wouldn't have been able to."

* * *

_**Back with Naruto a few hours ago**_

"I'm tired kyuubi can I please stop now I need to rest" Naruto had woken up 20 minutes ago and was starting to get tired of Kyuubis constant fast pace

**"No, you must keep going so you won't be found and brought back for punishment and seeing the way you were treated earlier you will probably be killed"**

"They wouldn't kill me"

**"Yes they would, now pick up the pace brat"** "fine"

With that Naruto sped off not to be seen for quite a while.

He had finally made it to the edge of the forest and was near mountains.

As Naruto approached the mountains he said ''Can we stop now kyuubi, I'm getting really tired''

**''no, we will set up base in those mountains''**

''okay but what are we going to make base out of''

**''we will find a cave, that mountain range is the biggest in all the shinobi countries, when you get over the first set of mountains there is three equally large ranges behind it''**

''that's pretty big so what's behind them''

**''Not many people know''**

As Naruto reached the mountain Kyuubi said **''the mountain is steep this is your first lesson you have to channel your chakra to your feet to climb it''**

Naruto tried for hours, with Kyuubi help, until he was finally able to walk normally up the mountain as if he was walking across a flat field. He found a large cave pretty soon and settled in and sat down thinking ''what am I going to sleep on''

**''You will kill a deer or horse tomorrow and make a bed out of its skin and some wood. You will also find the nearest town and buy new clothes and some shuriken and kunai. Now go asleep you have an early start."**

Naruto had woken up and done a few exercises and training under Kyuubis command. He had done push ups,sit ups punching and kicking a log till it was torn up into tiny chippings and laps of a nearby lake. He was currently walking through the forest going towards the nearest town to buy what he needed.

But he didn't get to take another step before a kunai flew just in front of his face, missing by an inch and lodging itself into a tree beside him. As he looked up from were it came from he saw 3 men from the hunter-nin division of Konohas ANBU.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest for leaving and plotting against Konoha and if you resist we have the luck of killing the demon child." Naruto stood frozen in his place looking at the men.

* * *

Well there goes another chapter hope all of you liked it. Who is Narutos father and what will happen between him and the ANBU. All this cleared in the next chapter. 

If there is anything I can improve please tell me.

Till then goodbye,

_**DARTH LYONSIUS**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm back and this chapter will answer A) who Naruto father is and B) what happens between Naruto and the ANBU.

Oh and I was wondering if you wanted me to make the chapters longer but you'll have to wait longer or continue the same way.

Sorry in advance for mistake but I write this on a pda so when I upload the words all bunch and I have to seperate them on my laptop so I don't see mistakes.

Thanks to all reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all but I do own the plot of this story.

Legend: **"blah"** kyuubi speech to Naruto

**'blah'** kyuubi thought

"blah" Naruto talking to kyuubi

* * *

**_With Naruto_**

The hunter-nin jumped down, one was small but a good bit larger than Naruto he seemed about 17-20, he was standing on the left with a raccoon mask on, on the right was a medium built man with muscles and a bird mask and the leader standing in the middle and looked stronger than the other two and a bit taller with a tiger mask.

"Raccoon you go deal with the brat" The man on the left stepped up and went through some hand seals and shouted suiton: mizu kyanon (water cannon) and a huge ball of water came out shooting in Narutos direction. As the water stopped Naruto wasn't there anymore. They looked up and saw Naruto on a branch his whisker mark darker, his nails longer and sharper and he had a more demon look about him.

**"Okay kid I've leant you some of my power but if you're getting beat let me take over"**

"Okay but only if I have to and if you take over you have to give my body back straight after you're done"

**"I know now pay attention these guys have some skill"**

Naruto dodged another water attack and decided to turn this into a taijutsu fight. As he attacked the ANBU man defended each blow. Every kick or punch was blocked but this man didn't look like he was experienced at taijutsu, he was more a long range water jutsu user. Naruto took this into account and kept his attack up, twisting and turning throwing atacks everywhere trying to break the mans defence but nothing worked so Kyuubi suggested another style of taijutsu that Naruto could now do thanks to Kyuubis power.

Naruto did a fly kick to the mans head but it was blocked but that was part of the move, so he pivoted on his hands and sent another kick to the waist which connected and slightly winded the man, seeing his chance Naruto kicked the man at the side of the head all while standing on his hands, chakra helping keep straight. The man fell unconscious.

Naruto achieved all this thanks to kyuubi powers and he knew he would have to train hard so he wouldn't rely on the Kyuubi.

As the second man attacked Naruto called for more power from Kyuubi. He just barely dodged a doton: deido gosunkugi (earth element: mud spikes) where sharp mud spikes shot from ground at Naruto. He had to keep jumping out the way so the spikes wouldn't hit him this kept going for a while until one stabbed through his stomach and he doubled over from the pain then another hit his back and slowly another dug through his thigh by now Naruto was on his knees his head facing down, gasping in pain.

The bird, as his mask was, stopped the jutsu and smirked.

* * *

_**With Kakashi**_

Kakashi hadn't slept at all last night again. He sighed as he saw the messenger bird that was summoning him to the Hokages office. As he reached the Hokages office he knocked on the door and entered.

"You wanted me Hokage-sama"

"Yes Kakashi I have a new member for your team, he is a year younger then your other genin but just as good, he graduated a year early with great scores and I'm sure he'll fit in. I've got his file here for you to look over and he'll be at your meeting spot tomorrow to start his missions." the Sandaime said.

"I don't suppose he's loud mouthed and hyper active" grumbled Kakashi.

"No he's not, I know how you feel Kakashi but there's nothing we can do anymore he's gone, we just have to move on ". Sandaime said sadly.

''I know but its surprising how much I miss him, I guess it is true 'you don't know what you got till its gone'. Kakashi sighed.

( This isn't just to use space, it will actually be significant later on.)

* * *

_**Back at Narutos fight**_

**"Come on kid you can't die here you have to return to Konoha really strong and take your place as the Hokage"**

"I know but its too painful, I cant take it anymore."

**"no kid think of how these guys beat you, you don't want them to make you look bad, you want beat them and grow old and strong."**

Determination and anger filled Naruto instead of pain as he looked back up. Slowly he stood back up and got into a ready stance. "Push more power Kyuubi this is going to be a hard fight ".

Receiving the power he got ready for a long fight. He got into the taijutsu stance Kyuubi suggested and charged with enhanced speed. The two just looked at the boys new insane speed and got ready for the incoming attack the bird blinked and the boy was upon him throwing a punch at his head so bird threw up his arm and blocked. Naruto then tried to sweep the legs out from underneath the bird, who just jumped and still in mid air attempted to kick Naruto in the head but Naruto bent his back backward and dodged matrix style.

As the man was still mid-air, Naruto uppercut him higher into the air. The man was immobilised hanging in the air, Naruto jumped up and punched the man in the stomach making him gasp for breath in pain. Naruto continued to punch and kick the bird and the ANBU man was really struggling for breath and in alot of pain. Naruto spun, still in mid-air momentum keeping them afloat, and dealt another kick to the mans head. Naruto lifted his leg and brought his heel down on the top of his.

The man immediately fell down and as he coughed up blood Naruto already knew he had just committed his first killing. Drowned in his own thoughts Naruto didn't realise the last man, the tiger, sneaking up on him. At the last moment Kyuubi said "Kit watch out the last ones..." but that's as far as he got before a katana was shoved through his stomach then through his ribs.

He slowly and dramatically fell to his knees and his breathing slowed almost to a stop and he wanted the man to take him out of his misery and kill him quickly. The man walked around to stand in front of him and said "I might put you out of your misery for putting up such a good fight but then again you killed one of my team mates, knocked out the other and mostly your the demon child.''

Suddenly Kyuubis words came flooding back to him and felt the same anger and determination fill him again and he took a large breath, tried to ignore the pain. He felt a change in his eye, it tingled at first but tings became clearer after.

As he looked up the man gasped in horror at what he saw. Narutos wounds were already healing but that was not what scared the man. What scared the man was the boy's left eye.

His left eye was all red except for the black pupil and two comma marks around it. Naruto had just activated the sharingan in his left eye.

* * *

Left ya on a bit of a cliffy there but that should clear up the whole Narutos father thing. To anyone who doesn't get it, its the same as Kakashis sharingan just with only two comma marks( what are those things called again) making poor Kakashi the dad.

I might be taking a beta reader to clear up mistakes so if anyone would like to, tell me.

Same as usual read and review please,

_**DARTH LYONSIUS**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back again with another chapter. Well I've decided to stray from the usual, yondaime Kazama Arashi being Narutos dad decided for Kakashi to be acting the roll of father. But will they unite as father and son at the end is the real question, only time will tell. . And I have found out the comma marks in Sharingan are called tomoe thanks to reikson and jboat1.

And to anyone whos confused on the Kakashi being dad subject, I'll explain. First of all this is a fiction and in this fiction Kakashis sharingan has infused and became part of his chakra and his chakra was passed onto Naruto and with the chakra the sharingan was passed on too. To those who think the Fourth was his dad, he could be but this is a fanfiction not the real thing and it hasn't be confirmed that the Fourth is his dad. And theres another surprise so wait.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto never will otherwise I wouldn't be here writing this here fic.

* * *

Naruto stood up and the man backed off but quickly regained his composure and remembered he was only fighting a genin, so what if the boy had the sharingan, he was ANBU of Konoha, he might be a lower grade ANBU but ANBU all the same.

"Oh sharingan in the left eye, you must be Kakashi's son but I never knew he had a child."

Pushing his thoughts and emotions about the matter away, Naruto got ready to see how his new sharingan helped his fighting.

The tiger went through some hand seals and shouted fuuton: buatsui kaze uzu ( wind element: massive wind swirl ) and a huge gust of wind flew at Naruto but his sharingan slowed everything down and he now could see and understand the jutsu, he would practice it later, he jumped across the clearing in the forest and since he hadn't mastered any ninjutsu( in this story he hasn't learned kage bunshin) or didn't know a fighting genjutsu, he decided to attack with taijutsu.

He ran at the man with his best speed and threw a punch to his face but the man dodged by pulling his head back, Naruto smirked as he knew the man would dodge and his leg was already in air towards the back of the man's head, it connected and the tigers mask flew off revealing one of the men that had beaten and thrown him out.

Now angered Naruto grabbed the man and punched him in the stomach, winding him. Still holding the man Naruto pulled the mans own katana out of its sheath on his back and pushed it through the mans back and out the chest.

The tiger was coughing up blood on Naruto and with last breath he said "The council elders ordered your beating and said you were to be near death when we through you out, hah the watchman wouldn't let us out if you were dead then you were meant die outside the gates, you weren't meant to survive. The Hokage didn't know anything about it and I wouldn't try return to Konoha if I were you, the ANBU on the border have been warned to kill you on sight."

Naruto stared at the man in shock but pulled the sword out slowly causing the man much pain and then walked over to the raccoon the only one not dead or dying and slit the mans throat.

As Naruto looked around the clearing nausea swept him, he had just killed three men. What he didn't notice was the other ANBU in the tree watching all this happen, the ANBU slowly and silently backed off and started to run back to Konoha with the news of the events.

"Come on kit we've got to get out of here before someone notices, now take those ANBU clothes, yours are too bloody, you'll be too noticeable and keep the sword it'll come in handy, I'll teach you how to use it."

Naruto was really starting to feel everything now kyuubis power was gone, his muscles ached from the strain, his head was a mess he didn't know what to think of Kakashi-sensei being his dad and did Kakashi know and just didn't care, no he must not of known.

His nausea was going away though which was one good thing. He walked from the scene hoping to find a stream then a village nearby.

He found the stream soon enough, washed in it and changed into the clothes. He had black combat trousers and the same for his top that went down his arms fully and he had a face mask like Kakashis pulled over the bottom half of his face, only showing his eyes, ears and blonde hair.

He had gained the ability that Kakashi never had, the ability to hide the sharingan and activate it when needed. He also had the long katana in its sheath on his back. He had taken the ANBUs kunai and shuriken and they were now in a pouch on his leg.

He slowly made his way through the forest and as the trees ended their was a cliff but under the cliff there was a town. So he walked down the cliff, feet chakra enhanced, and strolled through the streets, what he mostly noticed was casinos and gambling places not much other things but houses and some grocery stores and the odd shop here and there, 'so I must be in a gambling town.'

He had 'borrowed' some money from the ANBU so he stopped into a casino. Naruto walked in and was knocked into a woman as he looked at her he'd place her at 20-30, she had blonde hair, big breasts and a purple diamond shape on her head.

In history lessons he had vaguely heard of her, while not paying attention, she was one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade the best medic of her era, maybe even ever.

"What do you think your doing kid" Tsunade bellowed.

"I was walking in here and you bashed into me" Naruto replied angrily.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to, you should be showing me some respect."

"I know exactly who I am talking to, Tsunade the medic Sannin of Konoha and the legendary sucker and I bet if I challenge you to a game of poker, you'll lose."

"Fine its not like a puny brat like you could beat me, you probably don't even know the rules. What is the bet." Tsunade boasted.

"If I win you have to teach me medical jutsu for a while, you can name what you want."

"Alright since you won't win I want all your money and I want to know how you know about me."

"Fine now lets get this done." Naruto replied.

Naruto already had a plan, he knew Tsunade was already pretty drunk he would supply her with another and either cheat or he would use a very basic genjutsu that hopefully Tsunade was too drunk to notice and if worse came to worse he would have to rely on his cards and luck.

Tsunade was finishing the sake ( a japanese alcohol drink they always drink in the japanese anime and manga) and Naruto was shuffling the cards, Tsunade was eyeing him suspiciously and said "don't even try to cheat cause I'll see it."

'Well there goes cheating just have to use genjutsu now and hope everything works out.' Naruto dealt the cards, Tsunade drinking another sake.

Naruto had a 2 of diamonds, 2 of hearts, 6 of diamonds, jack of spades, and an ace of clubs. Tsunade had four 9s and an ace of spades. She was pretty happy with her hand, 'I'll win this one and prove I'm not 'the legendary sucker' at gambling.

Naruto went through three hand seals and channeled chakra through the card and put up the genjutsu. Just to be sure Naruto put up an eight, nine, ten, jack and queen of hearts.

They both layed down there cards and Naruto won. "WHAT BUT I HAD SUCH A GOOD HAND" Tsunade roared.

"Yeah but mine was better so lets go you have a lot of teaching to do."

* * *

There will be a time skip next chapter for his training, I don't know how long though. Hope you liked and please keep reviewing its what's keeping the story going. 

Thanks,

**_DARTH LYONSIUS_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hope you enjoy the story so far and thanks to everyone that reviewed. The time skip is two months in which all Naruto does is really does is learn from Tsunade, nothing else worth saying.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, simple as that. So don't sue me please suits.

Just in case anyone forgot here's the legend

'thought'

"speech"

**"Kyuubis speech"**

"Naruto speech to only Kyuubi"

* * *

_**Back in Konoha before time skip**_

Kakashi had to admit the new kid Shaiybo was a good ninja but he missed Naruto and his happiness.

The team was doing another D rank mission and he was bored so he took out his favorite orange book and started reading. Every once in a while he would look up and check on the teams progress but when he looked up this time he saw an urgent messenger bird in the sky.

"Team I have to go to the Hokage, complete the mission and then go home."

A yes was chorused and he left speeding towards the Hokages office.

Few minutes later Kakashi was knocking again on the now familiar door. He entered and the Hokage told him to sit down.

"Naruto was spotted and was nearly caught a few days ago. Apparently he fought off and killed three ANBU and the other came back with the news."

"Naruto couldn't have fought off three ANBU, he couldn't even beat Sasuke, is the source reliable."

"Yes it's reliable, but Naruto tapped into the demons chakra that's how he won the ANBU said." Here Sandaime sighed and continued in a feeble and low voice "Kakashi, Naruto has shown the Sharingan in his left eye, I'm sorry Kakashi but you were right you are his father."

The words ripped through Kakashi like a bullet, he had a lost look on his face and didn't speak for a few minutes and Sandaime was getting worried so he decided to get Kakashi to talk again "Kakashi I'm sorry is there anything I can do for you." Kakashi didn't answer for a few moments but just stood up, shook his head and walked out of the room.

As Kakashi made it to his apartment he just lay down and thought of how he had failed to Sharuki, he failed Naruto and failed as a father. Now Naruto was growing up like he did, no parents or family but Narutos dad was alive but hadn't helped him, 'what kind of person am I' he thought.

* * *

_**Two months later**_

"Goodbye Shizune, Tsunade obaa-chan, thanks for everything."

"Goodbye kid and stop calling me granny"

"Goodbye Damzu, hope to see you soon"

Naruto had goon under the alias of Hatake Damzu for he himself had seen wanted poster for himself.

At the start the name Hatake had raised an eyebrow but Naruto had assured them that he wasn't of relation to the Hatakes in Konoha.

"Where to now Kyuubi"

**"We will wander around and I'll train you in chakra control and ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu."**

"Okay we'll go west so"

Naruto took off and went back to the cave he had been at, at the start. It was perfect to train at, it had a nearby lake for water jutsu, trees for chakra control, the mountains for earth jutsu and nobody lived near so he could do destructive jutsu without being noticed.

They reached the area and Naruto set his things down in the old cave and set off to start the training.

**"Okay take that paper I told you to bring and channel chakra into it and you will find your chakra element, if the paper crumples you are lightning based, wind it cuts in half, fire it burns, water it gets wet and earth it turns to dust. Your most likely going to be fire after me."**

Naruto took the cards out of his pocket and channeled chakra into one.

It started to crumple then stopped and the the bottom left corner started to brown and burn but the bottom right was turning into dust, the top started to get soggy and wet but also started cutting. So the card now looked like this its bottom left corner was burnt beside it in the right was nothing, it turned to dust. The top had a cut going through it and was wet but the most prominent was that the whole thing was crumpled.

"So what does this mean"

Kyuubi was speechless he had not seen this before, not even on his home plain, demons were stronger than humans but none had all five elements. **"It means you have all five elements but lightning is more easy for you or more primary since it covers the whole card."**

"Cool, how much elements does everyone usually have"

**"One at least but most jounin or ANBU have at least two, the most a humans ever had is three and not many were on that list to name some are the first hokage (water, earth and wood which only him and his descendants can use.) and the current hokage( fire, earth and water.)."**

"Wow so I have them all, I'm so powerful"

**"Stop boasting we have training to do now walk up and down that tree ten times, with only your baby toe and without any of my chakra, now go."**

"But the baby toes the hardest of all body parts"

After a growl and a **"I could make it worse"** from Kyuubi he muttered a fine and started walking up and down the nearest tree with only his baby toe. After he finished that he had to move across the lake ten times, twenty because he started complaining, upside down, balancing on thick sticks, which were very hard to channel chakra through.

**"Now since I'm convinced you have good enough chakra control I'll teach you a fire jutsu, its called honoo kitsune no mai ( dance of the flaming fox) its very hard and a high level jutsu that will increase your taijutsu a lot. First I'll show you how to draw elemental chakra then you'll learn to draw each element."**

**"Okay take a leaf off a tree and hold it with your index finger and thumb and don't take the usual chakra but concentrate and you'll find the elemental chakra. Once you do concentrate on burning the leaf with the chakra."**

Naruto had found the chakra and was already burning the leaf easily. **'To be able to do it that quick and its harder for him since he has five elements, this kid has talent'** Kyuubi thought.

"There I did it what do I do next"

**"Do that for each element just imagine the leaf getting wet etc and tell me when your done"**

Not long after Naruto was done and was ready to learn his new jutsu.

**"Okay kit rest and we'll do the jutsu tomorrow because its going to wear you out and no complaining."** Kyuubi had to admit he was a bit anxious teaching the child this jutsu and thought he might not be ready but Tsunade training had helped a lot especially with chakra control, he had grown a lot thanks to her tough training, and he now knew the boy was ready for the jutsu, he was progressing so fast.

Next morning Naruto had woken up and was back at the lake again ready to try the jutsu.

**"Okay get your fire chakra and try to turn into actual fire. Actually try a fire jutsu try Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu ( Fire element: great fireball technique ) the hand seals are serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger."**

Naruto went through the hand seals and gathered the needed chakra and blew out the flame. He only made a small fireball though and was not happy. He went through this for a while until he had a large fireball.

**"An unexpected delay but we need to press on. Now try gathering the flame in different areas of your body until you can get everywhere, then try surrounding your body with the flames"**

Naruto remained at it all night but could only get it down his arms and legs. Kyuubi had told Naruto that if he was low on chakra he could use the jutsu this way.

After 1 week of continuing like this, Naruto had flames covering his body, now all they had to do was improve his speed and strength.

Right now Naruto was applying a genjutsu that would make him feel like he had weights on. Once that was done Kyuubi told Naruto to go up and down the highest and most steep mountain one hundred times covered in the flames, yet again upside down on the sticks, which was near impossible for Naruto but he did anyway and when he was finally done it was already the next morning.

Naruto went to sleep and woke up after midday. These kind of exercises kept on going and Narutos weights kept increasing till he was wearing triple his weight and went up the mountain two hundred times every morning.

The month was ending so they decided to move on to other elements so Naruto learned a few water, wind, and earth jutsu.

He had the least earth jutsus and the most fire jutsus. Every time he adjusted to his weights Kyuubi would higher them and his strength was much improved from the hard training.

And all this he achieved in four months, six if you count Tsunades training. They were now moving again, they had stayed in that spot too long.

* * *

There goes another chapter and this one was the longest yet. Hope you liked.

Thanks to reviewers,

DARTH LYONSIUS


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Okay another chapter and thanks to reviewers.

New additions to the legend:

_"summons talking"_

* * *

_**With Kakashi (the six months later)**_

"No the hand seals are boar, serpent, dog, ox and then you push your chakra to your hand to form lightning, thats the chidori, Sasuke." Currently Kakashi was trying to teach Sasuke chidori but the boy wasn't getting it and the final of the chuunin exam was getting closer.

He thought he heard a movement in the trees and looked around swiftly but nothing was there so he slowly turned back and watched Sasuke finally power a chidori but when he tried piercing the boulder with it, it hardly made a dent.

"Come on Sasuke the chuunin exam is in two weeks and if you have this it will greatly improve your chances of winning."

Sasuke powered up another chidori and charged again, this time it left a larger mark on the boulder. They continued for a while like this until they left for sleep and agreed to be here again tomorrow.

What they didn't notice was Naruto in the trees, sharingan activated copying the jutsu since he had no lightning jutsu.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto had been wondering around looking for a spot to camp at, while he restocked on food and water, when he felt the chakra nearby so he went and investigated it.

When he stopped to watch he rattled a branch and Kakashi had looked over but had not seen him luckily. He continued to watch the proceedings and heard of the chuunin exam finals. 'I have to see those, I have to disguise myself though and everywhere will be crawling with guards so I can't slip up in any way.'

He applied a double henge and a genjutsu masking the henge and his chakra signature.

He now looked in his early thirties and had short flat black hair. He jumped through trees making his way to Konoha. He jumped down and walked up to the gates, the guards stopped him and asked "What's your business in Konoha."

"I have traveled here to watch the chuunin exam, when I heard the last Uchiha was competing I came at once."

"Okay go through but no funny business."

Naruto walked through Konohas familiar settings and looked for a cheap hotel to stay in. The streets were packed as they used to be but it felt good to not be pushed or shoved or bullied for being the 'demon child'.

He found a cheap little hotel that only had ten rooms and it suited him fine. He slept since he had made a long journey. When he woke up it was the middle of the night and knowing he wouldn't get asleep again, he started to meditate and concentrate his chakra into the elements.

So far with training he is able to make his chakra into three elements at one time, this time he did fire, wind and water and held them in the air. When he felt he had pushed them to their time limit he let go and decided to try the chidori he remembered the hand seals and went through boar, serpent, dog, and ox, pushed his hand down, drew lightning chakra and concentrated it to his hand. The lightning started to form but was extremely weak, Kyuubi didn't know about lightning chakra so he hadn't trained with it much.

He pumped more chakra and the lightning increased, it was still weak though so he trained all night long till morning.

Next morning Naruto went to a local training ground that was deserted and tested his new jutsu.

Boar, serpent, dog, ox and pushed his arm down and grabbed it with the other hand, he had found he needed to do this ( rather painfully ) because of the lightning chakra shook his arm violently while he concentrated it.

The chidori formed in his hand and he remembered Kakashi telling Sasuke he needed a lot of speed for it to work at its best so Naruto ran as fast as he could, he was still not used to the weights that were now ten times his weight.

The chidori hit the intended tree and cut right through it, Naruto was happy until Kyuubi told him that Sasuke had trained on a solid boulder. "Fine I'll train on a boulder too".

Naruto found a boulder and it was much harder to cut through. After the whole day he still couldn't cut the boulder properly. So he trained the whole week until he could finally use the chidori at its very best.

He was proud and happy to find out, by spying again, that the great last Uchiha had still not mastered it and he had.

It was only a few days to the final and hype was building fast. He had heard that Kiba was vs Hyuuga Neji, Shikamaru against Temari, Kankuro vs Shino and Sasuke was fighting Gaara of the desert.

The big day had finally come and Naruto was excited because he would find out how strong ninja of his age were and he hoped to see Sasuke get his ass kicked.

He sat down in his seat and saw that a few rows down Sakura was talking and laughing with some boy around his age that he did not know.

The first match was Kiba versus Neji. ( I won't give the fight blow for blow just an overview )

Kiba used gatsuuga a few times but Nejis kaiten stopped it every time. Neji easily beat Kiba by closing his tenketsu then hit his heart, the boy was now in hospital.

Shikamaru vs Temari

The match was boring for Naruto as all that happened was a tactical fight then when Shikamaru finally caught the sand girl, he gave up.

In the next match Kankuro just gave up.

Naruto was waiting and thinking what was taking Sasuke and Kakashi to arrive, they had been given ten extra minutes but that was running out quickly. Just as the examiner was about to disqualify Sasuke they entered and the crowd cheered at the flashy entrance.

Kakashi took his seat beside Gai and behind Sakura and Shaiybo. Naruto felt weird being so near his long lost dad yet not being able to do anything about it and of course his henge and genjutsu were still up so Kakashi wouldn't notice him unless he used his sharingan.

Naruto looked back down at the fighting area as the match begun. Sasuke started by charging at top speed, at Gaara what surprised Naruto was that the boy just stood there, looking cool.

Gaara formed a suna bunshin ( sand clone), Sasuke just attacked the bunshin, hitting it in several places, as he hit the bunshins neck the sand just formed over it so with his free hand with all his strength he punched the bunshin and it blew apart from the strength. Sasuke continued running towards Gaara. Sand formed where Sasuke was running to, so the Uchiha disappeared then appeared behind Gaara ran up and punched Gaara right in the face.

Gaara was shocked and went flying. As Sasuke charged again Gaara formed a ball of thick sand when Sasuke reached it, spikes of sand tried to hit him but barely missed every time. Sasuke hit the ball many times but it did no damage so he backed off and ran up the stadium wall, there he formed a chidori and started running at top speed.

He dodged the sand spikes again and struck the sand with the chidori, his arm easily slid through and hit something inside. Suddenly terrible crashing and screams came from the west as the wall fell down all the guards dead.

There stood three giant snakes. The same happened at each side of Konoha and now Naruto was looking at nine giant snakes.

Suddenly feathers fell on the crowd and many fell asleep.

**"Naruto release the genjutsu then come see me"**

"Okay" Naruto did what Kyuubi said.

He was standing in front of those familiar large gates again. **"Kit take this scroll and sign your name in blood then put your finger prints on it in blood."**

"Alright but why, what does it do."

**"You can summon foxes now, you are the first person to ever be able to so be grateful."**

Naruto went back to the real world and saw that everything was in chaos, Kakashi and Gai were fighting countless sound nin, team 7 was gone as were all genin, the roof of the hokages box was mostly surrounded by a large black chakra shield and the snakes were destroying the village.

Kakashi was fighting ten nins by himself and Gai was fighting six. Gai was taken down first then Kakashi and just as they were about to be killed ,after being beaten, Naruto released his henge, genjutsu and weights.

He pulled his katana from its sheath on his back and sprinted towards the men, Gai was nearest and was knocked out with four men around him. Naruto caught them by surprise and sliced through each one easily but as the last one was dying he knocked Narutos katana away, it would take too long to get so he pulled his hands together and went through boar, serpent, dog and ox. Chidori powered up, Naruto charged and was surprised at his own speed without weights.

They were all ready to stab Kakashi through the heart when Naruto arrived jumping around lightning flashing with him, as he stopped five bodys fell to the floor dead but there was a sixth. Realizing his mistake Naruto rushed to Kakashi but was to late the sound-nin had stabbed Kakashi so Naruto chopped his head off with a kunai.

Kakashi was breathing roughly as Naruto walked over to him. Kakashi slumped to the ground but was still alive, Naruto held his head up and they both looked into each others eyes not knowing what to say.

Kakashi coughed up blood and Narutos medical training kicked in, he started healing all external injuries then the heart which was a very tricky place to heal. Slowly the wound closed and Naruto restored the beating to normal, satisfied with his work Naruto looked at Kakashi again and Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Naruto I'm so sorry, I didn't know and when I found out you already gone and I couldn't do anything and things...things weren't meant to turn out like this."

"Its okay I knew you didn't know, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashis heart ripped at those words and thought 'sensei...sensei so he still doesn't see me or aknowledge me as his dad' Kakashi got up and pulled the boy into a hug, Naruto protested but Kakashi was stronger and buried Narutos head in his chest.

Kakashi could feel his clothes getting wet and knew Naruto was crying.

"Kakashi-nii-kun ( japanese term for father I think, kun is for affection) thank you but...but the war."

Kakashi had forgotten the war and he let go of Naruto. They both ran out of the stadium and were in front of the snakes, Naruto went through hand seals and placed his palm flat on the ground and shouted kuchiyose no jutsu ( summoning technique ) and a fox larger than the snakes appeared.

_"Hello human, boss couldn't be with you so I took his place, my name is Kitsurra."_

"Well lets take care of this feast of snakes trying to take down the village, Kitsurra."

Kakashi would never forget the memory of him and his son on top of the fox killing the snakes and attackers and he was proud of his son for being able to summon such a large animal at a young age.'I guess he was a genius after all.'

The image of father and son standing proudly on top of the giant fox saving Konoha will stay in the mind of those who had the chance to see it, forever.

* * *

Bit fluffy but hey you got to have a little. This chapter was longer again and over 2000words its the largest easily.

Hope you liked it, read and review,

**_DARTH LYONSIUS_**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Back again with another chapter I hope you like it.

In this chapter you will see some of what Naruto learnt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The fox easily beat all nine snakes so Naruto let him go. 

The fighting on the ground was even more intense.

Naruto put on the fox fire and un-sheated his katana. He got into stance and shouted Honoo Kitsune no mai ( dance of the flaming fox ).

Just as he charged Kakashi called out "Naruto these are too strong for you, retreat and find safe cover"

Naruto just smiled and waved him off. He charged fire surrounding him and no could stop him, they tried water jutsu which turned to steam when it touched the flame and anyone who tried taijutsu were just as unlucky, they were burnt on touch. Naruto cut through them easily and fluidly nothing stopping him.

When all men were down Naruto let the flames go and walked over to Kakashi smirking at the look of shock on his face. "Good jutsu you got there."

"Thanks now lets go take out some more invaders."

As they were running Kakashi asked "Naruto, don't you feel hate to the village for what they've done."

"No because even this village has its good people and people I care for, and as long as they live, I will protect them with my life." Naruto though was still going to take revenge on the council for what they did.

"I swear Naruto neither me nor hokage wanted this to happen."

"I know exactly who did it." Naruto replied angrily.

Naruto ran on ahead and sliced more ninjas in his new found anger.

As they reached a deserted part of the town they stopped and were ambushed. Back to back, Naruto and Kakashi tried to fight off the men but were surrounded in a circle by lots of shinobi and kunoichi.

Naruto used some of his new jutsu. Naruto did some hand seals and shouted zattaton: honoo kaze uzu no jutsu (mixed element: flaming wind swirl technique).

Giant gusts of wind with fire on the outside came from his mouth. Kakashi was shocked the boy could mix elements and was even more shocked when Naruto did a doton jutsu that sent rock spikes out around him piercing anyone who had survived the previous jutsu.

Shinobi were falling all around them as Naruto put up a wall of water with lightning through it so when they touched it they were electrocuted. He pushed the wall outwards and few survived and the ones that did ran off, later on telling stories of the boy who mixed five elements and killing easily.

"Naruto...all five...its not possible."

"Well it is so come on theres more fighting to be done."

Kakashi was surprise attacked and knocked unconscious by a man on a roof who ran afterwards. Naruto pulled Kakashi to safety, healed him and continued on.

As he made it to the hokage building he saw that this was konoha's line of defence.

There were ninja on either side battling it out. Naruto activated his sharingan and powered a chidori, running through cutting down countless ninja as the Konoha-nin cheered him on.

As the last enemy fell all ninjas went to kill the remaining invaders. Naruto was left alone and he saw a large scroll on the ground. He picked it up and read the title it said: Forbidden Scroll: Yondaimes Jutsus.

Naruto put it on his back and walked off. He left through the broken walls and continued on passed the forest to his old spot in the mountains.

First he was going to finish his new jutsu then he would learn the Fourths scroll. He was all set to start when Kyuubi said **"You should rest first the battle was tough then you can do your jutsus."**

"Yeh I suppose I should."

* * *

_**Back in Konoha**_

Kakashi had regained consciousness and could hear the cheering of victory.

He didn't know where Naruto was and he had to find him before anything happened to him.

Seeing him again he thought he looked nothing like Sharuki and more like Uchiha Manami, who he had a drunken one night stand with. But it couldn't be hers unless when sealing the boy they had thought it was an Uzumaki and got mixed up and with no surviving Uzumakis, it was just thought he was one.

That would also explain the sharingan which might of been messed up because of his sharingan and having a child with another family, which was strictly forbidden in the Uchiha clan.

Kakashi walked up to the celebrations and saw the Hokage giving a speak about the test on Konohas will of fire and how they had defeated the Sound and Sand invasion.

( Debated on whether or not to keep Sandaime alive.)

He finished with how all charges on Naruto were lifted for his heroics and he was a free ninja to come back to Konoha whenever he wanted to. Most ninja cheered, they had warmed to Naruto for what he had done. There were others that weren't so happy though.

The celebrations continued all night long but Kakashi didn't take part in any, he was having sake in his apartment drowning his sorrow. He had finally got Naruto back and the boy disappeared appeared again, right under his fingers. He had looked forward to welcoming Naruto to the apartment.

What about the power Naruto had shown, Kakashi was amazed and he was not easily amazed. He would have to report this to Hokage. Kakashi stayed up all night again and just drank sake.

* * *

_**Back with Naruto (1 year later)**_

Naruto was warmed up and was getting ready to do his training.

He had done his exercises and was meditating, concentrating on his lightning chakra. He had been learning this jutsu for a while and when he had learnt chidori he had thought of another jutsu he could make on the way.

He make tendrils of lightning come out and strike nearby trees, he made the lightning thicker and stronger. He powered up a chidori and shot what were now bolts of lightning from it, Naruto smiled now all he had to do was a little bit and then he had the easy jutsu done.

(A/N its like the snakes coming from Orochimarus hands except theres a chidori on Narutos hand with lightning coming from it.)

The next jutsu was going to take much longer. Naruto took a week to get the jutsu at its least powerful and continued on for weeks until he finally mastered it and it was one hell of a jutsu.

First Naruto did the hand seals of course, dog, ox, serpent, boar, dog rat and dragon.

He had yet to give the jutsu a name so he didn't call out anything.

Large lightning bolts, bigger then normal ones flew from the clouds and struck the areas Naruto was concentrating on. The destruction was huge, massive craters were left nearby.

The jutsu of mass destruction was complete.

After a week or two of rest and completely perfecting the jutsu he moved onto the Yondaimes scroll and quickly learnt Kage Bunshin, next he moved onto Shunshin no jutsu ( body flicker technique) and next up was Hiraishin no jutsu ( flying thunder god technique).

He carved a seal on to five trees and made four kage bunshins he flashed to his intended tree and so did the four Kage Bunshins. He moved onto Rasengan next which took him longer than the other two but he mastered it all the same.

He took a break from training to rest and build a wooden house in the forest.

When it was done he had a nice mansion for himself and he needed to go to the nearest town to get the furniture and other things but he would do that in a while, right now he was moving onto a second jutsu of mass destruction, this one a fire one though.

This one was easier to develop since he had already done the hard work on the lightning jutsu. All he had to do was think of a way to use fire instead of lightning bolts and then get the needed strength for the jutsu.

This was easier said then done though and Naruto was having trouble strengthening the jutsu.

'Now I know what Kyuubi meant when he said lightning jutsu would be easier for me.'

The fire jutsu was like the lightning one except it had great balls of fire creating the destruction.

He continued on to wind were he created tornados and hurricanes.

He was yet to create water and earth jutsus but decided to travel again, for the first time in two years.

He set off leaving his large wooden house behind.

He passed several small villages doing missions here and there.

He reached the hidden mist village ( Kiragakure) and over heard a plan to take down Konoha while it was still weak and in the middle of a change between the old ninja and young then maybe take down Suna while it was also weak, the drunken men did not realise Naruto was listening in on the conversation and he sped off out of the village to tell the Hokage.

He had not thought of what it was going to be like seeing Kakashi till he reached the gates but protecting Konoha was more important.

As he walked through the streets of Konoha, the people stopped and stared at the completely different looking Naruto.

He was wearing the ANBU shirt with the face mask covering half his face still but the rest was underneath everything, he had a cloak behind him it was black with flames on the bottom, his out side jumper was completely black with the Uzumaki swirl on his arm, Naruto had the zip down a bit revealing the top of a white shirt and he wore black combat trousers. His hair was spiked and his fringe was held up by a forehead protector.

On the forehead protector was a fox but no one had heard of a village with fox forehead protectors and no one had heard Naruto had joined another village.

Naruto knew people were staring at him but he kept his head down and continued to the Hokages office.

Naruto got to the building and walked right passed the secretary and into the Hokage office.

As he walked in the conversation stopped and the man with the Hokage turned to look at the intruder, it was Kakashi.

(A/N thought of leaving it here but decided not to be cruel.)

Kakashi paled when he saw Naruto but said nothing.

Naruto just looked at the Hokage and said " Hokage-sama sorry for the intrusion but I have urgent news and it cannot wait."

"Go on then Naruto."

"The hidden mist village is planning to destroy Konoha while it is weak, they attack in a week with their full force."

"A WEEK, what can we do."

"I suggest sending out messengers to Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama, we will need their help and evacuate the women and children." It was Kakashi who spoke now.

Sandaime told his secretary to do that and asked Naruto " Will you stay and defend Konoha or leave."

"I have yet to decide, I will be here for a couple of days and then I will decide. I am still young Hokage-sama I don't want to throw away my life foolishly for a village that nearly killed me."

* * *

Will Naruto fight for Konoha or will he leave. Find out next chapter.

Thanks again to reviewers.

Read And Review,

**_Darth Lyonsius_**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"I have yet to decide, I will be here for a couple of days and then I will decide. I am still young Hokage-sama I don't want to throw away my life foolishly for a village that nearly killed me."

"Naruto we will need you, you and Kakashi were key in the victory over the sound and sand." The Hokage pleaded.

"I said I would think it over and I will, now do you have the keys to my apartment."

"Your apartment was sold when you left" seeing Naruto getting angry Sandaime assured him "you can stay with Kakashi here, you two have a lot of catching up to do."

Naruto just nodded and Kakashi got up, still pale but happy he would finally talk properly to Naruto.

Naruto just said " I'll see you there I've got something to do."

With that Naruto disappeared. Naruto had done Shunshin no jutsu to get on top of the Second Hokage head. He had to gather his thoughts about being back and whether to help here or not, from his view the Hokage had no right to ask him. He was no Konoha ninja and he had told them about the attack, which helped them greatly.

He decided he would have to face his father now, he could delay it no longer but first he would pay a little visit to the council elders. He walked instead to waste more time. He reached their offices and put up a genjutsu so the guards wouldn't see him. He easily walked up the stairs and into the office itself.

The elders turned around and seeing who it was their faces grew worried. "No use calling the guards they won't hear you." Naruto lied.

"Wha...what do you want." The male said.

"Just a little pay back for what you did to me. I am going to try a new jutsu on you, I've been developing it for you two."

"What are you going to do." The female elder said, a little too bravely.

"Oh nothing, now look into my eyes or I'll force you to." As they looked into his eyes his sharingan was activated and he said "Shinigami kashaku ( Shinigamis torture )"

The two were trapped in a world of torture and pain, it was mostly a genjutsu but they received some physical pain aswell. Dropping the jutsu he whispered "Mess with me again and it'll be worse."

He left the two panting in pain. Vanishing to outside Kakashis apartment he readied himself for the talk and knocked on the door. The door opened and Naruto walked in not knowing what to say.

"Kakashi..."

"No Naruto its my fault, let me speak, I did not mean for it to turn out like this I should of done more to help you."

"Its in the past, forget about it we should move on." Kakashi was surprised at Narutos abruptness but tried to push the fact that it was not alright ''Naruto, I cant forget it.''

''Can we talk about this after the war.'' Naruto said.

The two wordlessly hugged and Naruto was properly smiling for the first time in months when they broke off.

Narutos stomach rumbled loudly "Ramen" he suggested.

"Okay but we will have to talk sometime."

"Fine"

* * *

As they left the ramen stand the women and children were already starting to leave. "Where will they go."

"They will seek refuge in the mountains for the duration of the attack." Kakashi replied.

They reached the apartment and Naruto was feeling anxious. As they sat down Kakashi said "please stay for the attack Konoha will need you, you heard the Hokage he personally begged you which no Hokage does."

"I will tell you when I make up my mind, I don't know myself."

"And if you stay, will you stay after that or will you leave again."

"I will most likely leave I can't stand to stay in this place, too many bad memories here."

These words hurt Kakashi as his son wouldn't be staying. "But things can change, you can stay with me and become a Konoha ninja if you want."

"No I have already turned from that path."

Kakashi resigned to the fact that Naruto would not be staying. It was Kakashi who spoke again "Hokage-sama asked me to test your skills if you want, we can do that tomorrow."

"Fine I'll do it and I would like to see my old team if that's possible."

"Okay lets get some sleep."

* * *

Next morning Kakashi and Naruto were standing in the stadium used in the chuunin exam.

"Ready" Naruto nodded and Kakashi charged, a weak chidori in his hands.

'So he's going easy on me, I'll do my own chidori.' Naruto activated his sharingan and powered a chidori.

As both chidori clashed tendrils of lightning made their way up Kakashis arm and around his neck.

"Don't underestimate me Kakashi-sensei."

"Okay, now you attack me."

As he said that he thought 'so the boy has become strong.'

Naruto blew a fireball and when the jutsu ended Kakashi couldn't see Naruto anywhere. "Looking for me" a voice said from behind him. Kakashi turned and saw Naruto standing right behind him.

"Very well done Naruto."

Clapping was heard and Sasuke was standing at the entrance to the stadium. "I was looking for you sensei, I didn't know Naruto had come back."

"Sasuke, I will talk to you later, go I am busy." Kakashi said harshly.

Naruto stopped him and said "I would like to spar with Sasuke for old times sake."

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the centre of the arena facing each other.

"GO"

Both ran at each other and Sasuke used chidori but Naruto just kept dodging easily. Naruto was taunting Sasuke. "You will be the test dummy for my one of my new jutsu."

Naruto powered the rakiri not chidori all over his body and Kakashi was shocked.

'So the boy taught himself the rakiri then can spread it over himself, I taught only myself would be able to do that.'

Sasuke was easily over powered but Naruto never issued the killing blow instead he jumped back and said "lets start again"

This time Naruto powered two rasengans in each hand, but these rasengans were green and in the shape of an emerald, the pointed side outwards. Kakashi just thought 'How does he know all these jutsus' and he was even more surprised when Naruto used Shunshin no jutsu and appeared behind Sasuke and shouted "dead" ending the fight.

As Sasuke left the arena sulkily, Kakashi was talking to Naruto. "How did you learn Rasengan and Rakiri."

"Thought them up myself."

"I know you have already heard this a lot and must be getting annoyed but with that display Naruto, Konoha is badly in need of ninja and you are at least at jounin level probably higher and we need you in this war, there is only five days left."

"And I will make my decision by then so stop asking me."

"Okay lets go home."

Later on in the evening Naruto was eating when Kakashi said he had to go to the Hokages office and he wouldn't be long.

* * *

Kakashi made it to Hokage office and was let in to the office straight away since there was no visitors here this late at night. "So Kakashi, how is it going with Naruto."

"Good, I did the test today and I'd say he is around jounin but he did not show his full strength we had a little interuption."

"Oh what happened."

"Sasuke showed up and the two fought but Naruto won easily, he was playing around with Sasuke so I got a good look at him but not at his best.''

"Okay well done, Kakashi and have you talked about him fighting the war."

"Yes but he has yet to make his mind up, he will not be staying after the war no matter what."

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I will let you go with him if you want."

"I doubt Naruto will want that but we'll see, I've got to go back to him so goodbye."

With that Kakashi left and when he entered his apartment he couldn't see Naruto in the kitchen so he checked the living room but he wasn't there either, Kakashi started getting really worried 'Hes left, he's not fighting the war so he's left'

"Quit making such a racket would you Kakashi."

Kakashi in his panic had forgotten to check the boys room, relief spread him and he called back "you had me worried and it wouldn't hurt to call me dad instead of Kakashi and sensei all the time."

Naruto just mumbled a "whatever" and went back to trying to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day went without a hitch and so did the day after but on the third day they were putting up the defences and Naruto bumped into the rookie nine and Gais team, they all looked at him in both respect and fear. So they had heard of his fight with Sasuke.

"Hey, haven't seen you guys in ages." Naruto said awkwardly.

They just nodded and said a feeble "yeah" and kept walking on. 'so I'm feared now, I can never get it right, first I'm hated for being terrible now I'm feared for being so strong'

As he walked home he was deep in his thoughts and he knocked into someone he said a sorry and looked up.

"Iruka-sensei"

"Naruto-kun, I haven't seen you in so long, you look so different and you're getting a name for yourself I hear, becoming strong."

"Well not really but its all thanks to your training."

Iruka laughed and said "The ones you slept through, ah Naruto-kun, so modest, well I better go."

Naruto walked in the door and saw Kakashi was still asleep on the couch. 'Too much sake, this is probably why he was always late.'

"Kakashi wake up you lazy ass."

"uhhhhhhh, okay just one more minute."

"No get up now or you'll go back to sleep."

"Fine, fine I'm getting up."

"You should help put up the defence, the mist attacks tomorrow, Tsunade and Jiraiya entered this morning."

"Alright I'm up, I have to see Jiraiya anyway."

"I'll be seeing Tsunade-sama to."

"Did I just hear correctly, did you say sama, you never show respect, not even to the Hokage or even your dad. And how do you know Tsunade anyway."

"She trained me in medical jutsu, she didn't know who I was though, she thought my name was Hatake Daimzo."

"Okay, now I know you do love the family name, you can change to Hatake Naruto if you want."

"Too much hassle changing but I'll think about it, I'm going now so see you later."

* * *

Later At Night

Naruto waked in as silently as he could but Kakashi walked out of the kitchen and said "Where were you all this time."

"Talking to Tsunade-sama and Shizune-chan."

"Okay, go to bed."

Before he could say anything about tomorrow Naruto said "Good night dad."

Kakashis was so happy that he forget his next question 'looks like he's finally warmed up to me.'

Naruto smiled as his decoy worked, Kakashi had not asked about tomorrow because of him finally saying dad. Naruto knew exactly what he was doing tomorrow but he didn't want Kakashi to get in the way.

* * *

Next Morning

Naruto walked through the streets towards the gates as people around him called that the Mist army was spotted not far away and that they would be here in less then 20 minutes.

As he reached the gates the line of defence of Konoha ninja at the plane outside the gates looked at him and stood aside as he walked through.

Kakashi had woken and went out looking for Naruto when he asked some people they said the gates had seen him leave minutes ago.

As the Hokage was coming down through the streets in battle gear, Tsunade and Jiraiya either side of him, Kakashi walking up and said "Hokage-sama Naruto left he will not be helping us."

"It is a great loss but we need to defend for now."

* * *

Sorry for such a long delay but I had exams. And I can't remember who my beta reader was so the jobs up for grabs whoever wants it.

Sorry I'm not that good at mushy type scenes.

Hope you liked it Read and Review,

DARTH LYONSIUS


	9. Chapter 9

Hey thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

As they made it to the outpost, which was raised into the sky, the Hokage would be in during the battle and where the strategies would be made, they looked out and saw the mist army in the fields walking slowly towards them but that's not what caught their eye what did was Naruto ordering the army into place and giving them instructions. 

Kakashi sighed in relief and said "Looks like he stayed and he's giving instructions which is good because we have no time to make our own."

The mist army stopped, looked surprised at how Konoha knew of the attack then the commander called out "Soldiers of Konoha lay down your weapons and give up you are vastly outnumbered."

Just as the Sandaime was about to shout back Naruto's voice replied " We will not give in, we will fight for Konoha and its will of fire and you'd be surprised how a small army of excellence can beat even the largest of forces. Now lets get this underway."

Sandaime muttered "couldn't of said it better myself"

The mist army started to approach again, this time faster.

Naruto did hand seals and slammed down his palm shouting Kuchiyose no jutsu ( Summoning Technique ) and the fox boss appeared.

The boss was massive and looked menacing. The mist army stopped and stared. Talking his chance Naruto said "Hold on tight, Boss, this is going to be tough."

Naruto did dog, ox, serpent, boar, dog rat and dragon hand seals and shouted "Raiton:ijin raiton suto-mu no jutsu ( Lightning element:devils lightning storm technique ). He used his jutsu of mass destruction and it did just that, the mist ninja were trying to get away from the monstrous bolts of lightning but lots of them were being killed.

The Konoha-nin just watched in amazement and awe at this show of extreme power. While the lightning jutsu was still going Naruto added his fire one to it and no mist-nin in the frontline survived. He continued on using wind and he cut the mist army down without mercy.

"Men pull me back, I am tired I am sure you will beat these men. For love, for courage, FOR KONOHA." Naruto was pulled back and the ninja let out a war cry and charged. Naruto entered the Hokage's post and immediately sat down.

He saw Kakashi and said "What are you doing in here relaxing, there's a fight on out there you lazy ass."

Kakashi knew Naruto was only joking and said "Well you seemed to have taken out a few that I was going for so I kept the Hokage company but yes I must go now."

Kakashi left with Tsunade and Jiraiya to help the fighting, since Naruto left the Konoha shinobi were not faring as well and needed as much support as they could get. "I don't suppose you have something to give me a boost Hokage-sama, sake perhaps."

"I shouldn't be giving you this since your too young but after what you did I can make an allowance this time." Naruto downed the sake in one gulp.

"I needed that boost for fighting again."

"You should rest you have done your bit and it has helped a lot."

"No I will fight it is needed of me."

Naruto used Shunshin no jutsu and arrived in the middle of the battle field and straight away summoned three foxes, a bit bigger than normal foxes.

"Hyoka, Ryushi and Domono go and take out as many ninja from the mist as you can."

"Yes sir." They ran off and carried out their orders and Naruto activated his sharingan. He was crowded around by the attackers, as were most Konoha-nin since even though they were halfed they still had many many more men.

He released the weights and pulled out his katana. He blocked a blow to his head and spun around sweeping the legs from underneath the ninja he then chopped off his head. Another was on him right away and he dodged this one as he turned around he saw three advancing on him and he didn't want to use anymore chakra so he engaged them in taijutsu. He sheated his katana and got into stance.

The men charged and attacked him. He ducked a fist to his face then rolled from a kick. He spun and lashed out a kick to the one on the left head but it was blocked so he threw a punch at the man. Caught off guard the man flew from Naruto's punch, which was extremely strong like Tsunades since she had trained him, the man hit a tree and never got back up.

The other two increased their attack and Naruto was hard pressed so he decided to try a new jutsu he had been trying to make but it would never work out.

The tomoe and pupil and everything black in his sharingan started turning gold and the red turned to white. The new sharingan he had created was like the byakugan but instead of seeing the places where chakra was released, tenketsu, he saw the places where the chakra was stored and where it was being made and regenrated. And in hitting these the person wouldn't be able to use chakra for at least a day then they would suffer from severe chakra exhaustion since the system had to remake all the chakra for the person.

In some cases people could die easily if hit hard enough. It gave him the 360 vision also. He dispatched the enemies easily and more poured on, he killed many men and all around him lay piles of dead people.

Their was cheering and Naruto looked in the direction and saw that the mist army was retreating. He dropped his sharingan and saw Kakashi walking towards him but he stopped and shouted "Naruto behind you"

Naruto spun around quickly and saw a mist-nin, who had jumped from the tree, just as the kunai was about to reached Naruto's head he said "Shinigami kashaku ( Shinigamis torture )"

The man froze in mid air and started shaking violently he dropped to the ground and stopped shaking suddenly. Kakashi walked up and checked the mans pulse and shook his head signaling the man was dead. Naruto dropped to his knees and whispered hoarsely "I'm sorry Kakashi-otou-san" before passing out.

When Naruto woke up the first thing he felt was warmth and comfort. He opened an eye but closed it at the brightness, giving it a minute he opened his eye again and saw he was in his room at Kakashis apartment.

He slowly got up and went to the kitchen eating a quick breakfast and then went to search for Kakashi. "Otou-san you here."

He peaked his head into the sitting room and saw Kakashi talking with the Hokage. He walked in and sat down. "Ah Naruto, I have to thank you for your heroics yet again, Konoha is in your debt. We are giving you a reward, you will be instated as a knight of Konoha. Not many people get these, the last person was the Yondaime."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Kakashi looked over with a proud smile which turned into a smirk and he said "it seems you have made quite a name for yourself, the mist is calling you the Sansaku Shinigami ( the Walking Death God)."

Naruto groaned and Kakashi laughed at him, the Hokage watched on and he saw the barrier between them had fallen quickly and easily.

"What are you laughing about otou-san, they call you the fearsome copy-nin Kakashi, though I don't know why you hardly got off your ass during the war."

"Yes but I didn't pass out now did I"

"Maybe I shouldn't have helped in the war if this is what I get, I'll be going soon anyway so I'll be out of your way"

"No I didn't mean that, please stay for a while."

"I'll think about it." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto looked over and saw the Hokage had left. "How about I treat you to ramen, Ichiraku's." Kakashi said.

"Okay."

Kakashi was surprised and said "Why are you so down cast."

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

After they had eaten Naruto left saying he had something he had to do. When people walked by Naruto they greeted him happily and with respect.

* * *

The woman and children had re-entered the village and it was now night. 

There was a celebration party in a little while and everyone was making preparations. Naruto didn't want to go but Kakashi had asked him and he knew he had to go.

The Hokage stood on top of his building and shouted "people of Konoha, yet again we have defeated our enemies and we have stood tall. Many thanks have to go to Uzumaki Naruto, who has crucial in our victory. He led the men like no other could and he took out at least half the army by himself, his rallying war crys and strategies were brilliant. As he says 'for love, for courage and for Konoha.'

Everyone replied with the same sentence and the Hokage simply said "Now let the party begin."

A chorus a cheers came after that and everybody started talking and drinking. Naruto just walked the streets with nothing to do. Many people congratulated him but he hardly took notice.

* * *

Read and review 

DARTH LYONSIUS


	10. AN

Just an authors note to say sorry for the last chapter being on big block it will be sorted out.

And to all you NaruSaku haters this will NOT be that. As I already said it will be NaruOC


	11. Chapter 11

Hey hope you like this chapter.

Bit of love in it. Just to let everyone know Naruto is now 16.

* * *

Naruto sat down on a bench in a park. He thought over everything. He was thinking about whether or not to leave now. It would be easier than having to say all the good-byes. But it would be cruel to leave Kakashi that way.

Just as he was wondering what to do he heard someone approaching, he looked up and saw Sakura slowly walking towards him. She hesitated slightly before coming up to him and sat beside him on the bench.

''Naruto-kun, you fought very well and led the ninjas brilliant.''

"Thank you Sakura-chan."

"I would love to have that power, I would sort out a few people."

"Power isn't everything. Family, love, health and respect. You have to gain respect from your power not fear."

"When did you become so wise Naruto-kun"

"Years alone did that."

Naruto was surprised as Sakura buried her face into his arm and he could feel her tears coming out.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry, we tried to find you but we couldn't. Then you were classed as an outlaw. Suddenly you appear out of nowhere at the chuunin exams and I was delighted. I looked for you after the fighting but you were nowhere to be found. You had already left."

He slowly and awkwardly started stroking her hair.

"Its okay Sakura-chan, I made it back fine, its alright."

She lay her head on his shoulder and he continued with her hair.

"Then you were back again and I didn't even know until your fight with Sasuke spread around. They all thought that you would also beat them for leaving you."

"Ahh that's where the fear of me came from."

"Yeah then I saw you fighting today and I don't know but something inside me soars, my heart beats faster. Its not like with Sasuke, with him its just a crush, with you its something more..."

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura looked into his eyes and moved forward capturing her lips with his. When they broke off they were both panting for breath. Naruto stood up and Sakura looked up in shock

"Sakura-chan this is too weird, I'm so sorry."

He poofed out and Sakura just sat there in complete shock and whispered "Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto walked the streets thinking about what had just happened. Most people were drunk in the streets but Naruto didn't notice any of them.

Some stupid drunk group came up to him and congratulated him but when he didn't reply to them they took it as an insult.

"Hey kid don't disrespect us."

When Naruto didn't answer they got furious.

"This kid wants a beating."

The leader pushed Naruto and Naruto reacted, within a second Naruto was behind the man with the mans own kunai to his throat.

"I don't want a beating or any trouble so go back to your drinks."

Another man attacked from the side and Naruto grabbed his leg, twisted it then threw the man into a wall.

He tripped the leader and left him on the ground. Naruto started to walk off when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around ready to strike out but immediately stopped when he saw it was only Kakashi.

"Are you alright Naruto."

"Yes I'm fine just some drunks starting a little trouble."

"Are you sure you are alright, you look pale."

"I'm alright, I'll see at home in a while."

"Ok I'll see you then."

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed still not knowing what to do with Sakura. Kakashi had not come back yet so Naruto decided to take a stroll. After a while Sasuke came up to him "Good fighting at the battle today Naruto. I want a truce between us."

"Sounds good Sasuke."

"I saw Sakura not so long ago, she didn't look too good, you wouldn't know what that's about."

"Yes I do but I won't say, I got to go so I'll see you Sasuke."

Naruto did hand seals and shouted kuchiyose no jutsu. Four small foxes appeared.

"Go find Sakura-chan and as quick as you can boys."

Within minutes one fox returned and said "She is at the local playground, its this way Naruto." (Naruto trained all his foxes to speak.)

"Thanks Conver"

* * *

Just as he was at the playground he let his foxes go.

As he entered Sakura looked up at him from her seat on the swing. Then she looked away and turned her back on Naruto.

"Sakura-chan please let me explain."

"You made your feelings clear Naruto."

"Please don't be like that Sakura-chan."

"This better be good Naruto."

"Well I spent years on my own in the woods, away from people and then to be thrown back in is scary. When we were younger I loved you but I had given up on that love. To now know that you share those feelings completely threw me off balance. I reacted the wrong way, I didn't know what to do. I don't even think I will be staying in Konoha much longer but I couldn't end it like this. Please forgive me."

"You won't be staying?"

"No I can't stay in this place"

"Please don't leave again Naruto-kun"

Suddenly four people appeared. One had four arms. Another was large and had ginger hair. To his left was a short women. And the last one had green hair and a pale face. (The Sound Four)

"We're looking for Sasuke."

"What do you want Sasuke for"

"Oh your Uzumaki Naruto, yes we've heard a lot about you, Orochimaru-sama wasn't happy when you stopped his invasion. But he said if we were to see you that we were to invite you to join him."

"Tell him I won't join his twisted little freak show."

"He said if you refused that we would have to take you out for what you have done."

They got into stance. Naruto stood calmly anticipating their attack. They rushed at him thinking he wouldn't be too hard an opponent. Naruto quickly gave each a name the four armed one was spider, the large one he called fatty, the woman he called shorty and the other he called green.

Spider attacked first with hard punches from each arm. Green circled behind him and lashed out with a high kick. The other two came in at each side. Naruto blocked each punch from Spider with blinding speed. He ducked under the kick then jumped over another which swung low. During his jump he spun and kicked Shorty in the face.

He dropped onto his hands and kicked out at Spider but was blocked. He flipped back upwards and increased his attack.

He swept low with a kick that tripped Green over then jumped up and uppercut Spider. He turned around to Fatty and was behind him in a fraction of a second.

He chopped him in the neck which knocked him out. Naruto threw fatty out of the way, behind the now regrouped three.

They activated the curse seal level one and called out "Your good for a kid but we've got this trick up our sleeve."

"I also have a trick." Naruto activated the sharingan.

"You also have the sharingan like Sasuke, but we can go an extra bit."

They activated level two. Spider did a kuchiyose no jutsu and spiders came down everywhere. Naruto easily closed himself in a water bubble with lightning currents through it. Every time a spider touched it it would be electrocuted. Eventually all spiders were killed and Shorty tried to capture Naruto in a genjutsu with her flute.

Naruto overpowered the genjutsu and layed his own. Shorty thought he was captured in her genjutsu when really she was caught in his.

'Just Green and Spider to go.'

He had taken his concentration off and Spider had a bow out with a golden arrow. It came at Naruto fast and he knew he had no chance to dodge this late so he closed his eyes and waited for the blow but after a moment of nothing he opened his eyes again.

What he saw was strange, everything was in slow motion. Naruto moved out of the way in normal speed but everything was still in extremely slow motion. What he didnt no was he had activated his Marugai (mar-uh-guy) Sharingan.

(The same Sharingan he used against the mist in the fight.)

Slowly everything went back to normal and Spider just looked on in shock. Naruto ran up and easily grabbed Spider and put a kunai to his throat.

"You might not want to do that."

Naruto looked over and saw Green also had a kunai to Sakuras throat.

"Naruto-kun."

"Release my man and release your genjutsu as well."

Naruto did and Spider went over and picked up fatty. Just as they flashed out Green slit Sakura in the throat.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

Naruto tried all his medical jutsu and everything he could but nothing can stop death.

He held Sakura in his arms. She was cold and pale. She didn't move.

She just lay there and he could do nothing.

"Sakura-chan I failed." Then something occured to him "Sasuke, their going to kidnap Sasuke."

He dropped into the hospital and left Sakura there saying his last goodbye "Sakura-chan I will miss you so much, I'm sure you have gone to a better place. Goodbye."

Naruto searched everywhere but couldn't find Sasuke.

Eventually he gave up and between his hate for Konoha, the death of Sakura and Sasukes kidnapping, Naruto decided to leave Konoha right away.

He ran out the gates but he saw the Sound Four.

He ran to confront them until he saw Sasuke walking to them. Sasuke was willing to go to them. This outraged Naruto.

"SASUKE."

The Sound Four turned and suddenly got into a stance. Sakon called "Kidomaru (four arms) go ahead of us and take Sasuke to the base."

"Your not going to take him anywhere."

Kidomaru ran off at full speed with Sasuke while Naruto started his attack.

They couldn't hold Naruto back even with their advantage of two extra people so they kept defending until Naruto jumped back then they layed down a barrier. The same as they used while Orochimaru fought the Third Hokage.

"Now you can't get by to save Sasuke, touch this barrier and you will go up in flames. By the time you go around we will be long gone. Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto watched as the Sound Four ran off. He knew their was no point in chasing after them, they had gotten away.

'What was Sasuke doing joining them?'

Naruto promised to himself that he would learn every type of jutsu perfectly, especially barrier jutsu so this would never happen again.

Orochimaru would pay for taking Sasuke and Sakura away.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter.

What will happen next week. Mainly a love chapter.

Start of a new arc including Orochimaru and Akatsuki.

Tell me what you think, do you like the way the story is going.

Read and Review,

DARTH LYONSIUS


End file.
